Final Fantasy XI
Final Fantasy XI, hay còn gọi là Final Fantasy XI Online là game nhập vai trực tuyến đầu tiên của thương hiệu Final Fantasy (MMORPG - Massively Multiplayer Online RPG). Final Fantasy XI là game MMORPG đa hệ đầu tiên trên thế giới, hiện tại đã có cho Windows, PlayStation 2 và Xbox 360. Giống với các game nhập vai trực tuyến bình thường, Final Fantasy XI khác biệt với các phần trước trong series, khi mà bạn không phải anh hùng duy nhất. Thay vào đó, mỗi người chơi sẽ tạo cho mình một nhân vật và du hành trong thế giới Vana’diel cùng với những người khác, lên level, khám phá, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, và rất nhiều nữa. Việc luyện level đòi hỏi một nhóm người cùng làm việc, gọi là “Party”, tận dụng kĩ năng của chính mình để giúp đánh bại đối thủ và nhận điểm kinh nghiệm. Battle tiến hành theo thời gian thực, nâng hệ thống ATB lên một tầm cao mới. Hệ thống này được sử dụng lại gần như tương tự trong Final Fantasy XII. Hiện tại đang có 500.000 người chơi Final Fantasy XI, sử dụng trên 2 triệu nhân vật. Với những phần update và các bản mở rộng, Vana’diel đã không còn là một thế giới tĩnh nữa mà đang phát triển cùng dòng thời gian. Gameplay Căn bản Người chơi bắt đầu bằng việc tạo cho mình một nhân vật với nhiều tùy chọn. Không như những game trước trong series, Final Fantasy XI cho phép bạn lựa chọn chủng tộc, giới tính, nét mặt, màu tóc và chiều cao cho nhân vật. Sau đó người chơi chọn một trong 3 thành phố để cư trú và phục vụ - Cộng hòa Bastok, Vương quốc Sand’Oria hoặc Liên bang Windurst. Cuộc sống của bạn tại Vana’diel bắt đầu. Cốt truyện chính của Final Fantasy XI diễn tiến qua các Nhiệm vụ, được cung cấp tại các thành bang và một vài NPC. Ngoài việc hé mở cốt truyện, Nhiệm vụ còn cung cấp khá nhiều các phần thưởng, như Item, Cấp bậc và đưa người chơi đến những khu vực mới. NPC cũng đưa ra các Quest, những hoạt động không liên quan đến cốt truyện chính. So với Nhiệm vụ, Quest thường ngắn hơn và số lượng nhiều hơn. Quest bổ sung sự thú vị cho thế giới trong game, đem lại nhiều phần thưởng, đặc biệt là Fame, một chỉ số khiến cho NPC có những phản ứng khác nhau với nhân vật của người chơi. Các trận chiến trong Final Fantasy XI diễn ra ngay trong thế giới game, không phải load thêm màn hình mới như thường thấy trong series. Thay vào đó, quái vật đi lại trên các vùng đất, bạn có thể thoải mái tấn công. Một vài con có thể tấn công bạn trước, gợi nhớ tới “random battle” - trận chiến ngẫu nhiên quen thuộc. Final Fantasy sử dụng hệ thống “Claim” và “Enmity” có liên quan tới các loại quái. Khi một hành động tấn công được đưa ra với 1 đối thủ, nó sẽ trở thành một sự “khẳng định” cho những hành động của nhân vật, ngăn chặn bất cứ ai đi qua xen vào (tránh tình trạng KS). Người khác có thể giúp đỡ nếu cùng trong Party. Party cho phép một số người chơi được lựa chọn có thể nhóm lại và cùng nhau hạ đối thủ, điều này bắt gặp ở hầu hết game nhập vai trực tuyến. Hệ Thống Job Final Fantasy XI sử dụng kiểu thay đổi Job gần giống Final Fantasy III, hiện tại đã có 20 Job có thể dùng. 6 Job thông thường cho phép chọn lựa khi bắt đầu game. Khi các Job này đạt đến level 30, 40 các Job cao hơn sẽ xuất hiện khi hoàn thành những Quest nhất định Mỗi Job có các kĩ năng riêng biệt, được kích hoạt bởi người chơi nếu muốn thi triển, tốn một lượng thời gian nhất định, và mất thời gian phục hồi để có thể tiếp tục sử dụng. Traits là yếu tố luôn có với mỗi Job, giúp các kĩ năng thụ động luôn có tác dụng. Thêm vào đó, mỗi Job có kĩ năng đặc biệt riêng, cho phép thi triển những phép cực mạnh trợ giúp trong tình huống khó khăn. Người chơi phải cân nhắc kĩ trước khi dùng sức mạnh đặc biệt này vì phải 2 giờ sau mới có thể dùng lại. Job có thể thay đổi bất cứ lúc nào trong Mog House. Nét độc đáo trong hệ thống Job của Final Fantasy XI là “Job hỗ trợ”. Hệ thống này cho phép người chơi thêm Abilities, Traits, và Spells của Job đã chọn khác cho nhân vật của mình khi đạt được một nửa số level của Job hiện tại. Ví dụ, một Warrior level 20 có thể chọn Ninja là Job hỗ trợ. Điều này cho phép họ sử dụng tất cả các Abilities, Traits, Spells của Ninja level 10 trong khi vẫn là Warrior. Việc pha trộn các Job này là điều chưa từng có trong series Final Fantasy. Lên level và tạo Party [[ Image:FFXIBattle.png|thumb|300px|In this party situation, a Monk uses large amounts of damage to keep their Enmity above everyone else's, and thus keep the monster occupied on them. However, in the second picture, the Ranger has done too much damage, gaining massive Enmity and taking the monsters' attention off the Monk, putting their character in danger of a K.O.]] Giống như các game Final Fantasy trước, việc lên level trong Final Fantasy XI dựa trên Điểm Kinh Nghiệm, có thể kiếm bằng nhiều cách - tiêu diệt đối thủ, hoàn thành Quest, kết thúc Nhiệm vụ, Campaign Battles và nhiều hoạt động khác. Cách hiệu quả nhất để có điểm kinh nghiệm lên level là tạo Party. Party là một nhóm tối đa 6 người cùng nhau làm việc với 1 mục đích là hạ quái vật lấy EXP. Party cho phép mỗi Job trở nên vượt trội hơn, giết được quái vật khó nhanh hơn, kiếm được nhiều EXP hơn là khi solo.Ví dụ, một White Mage vượt trội về khả năng giữ cho các nhân vật khác sống sót tuy nhiên lại có sức tấn công vật lý yếu và không thể phòng vệ. Sẽ rất khó để họ giết được quái mạnh. Tuy nhiên nếu White Mage Party với Paladin có lợi thế về phòng thủ vật lý và tái tạo Enmity, hay với Monk có damage cao. 3 loại Job này kết hợp với nhau sẽ tạo nên sức mạnh để hạ những đối thủ mạnh, nhận được điểm kinh nghiệm cao.Giết quái vật khó sẽ mang lại cho người chơi điểm thưởng, gọi là Chain. Khi đang trong Party, mọi hành động tấn công của quái vật được quyết định qua hệ thống “Enmity”. Hầu hết hành động diễn ra trong battle đều sinh Enmity, gần giống như “Căm thù”; ai có nhiều Enmity nhất sẽ thu hút sự chú ý của quái vật rồi sau đó bị tấn công. Chìa khóa thành công của Party là quản lí tốt Enmity để bảo vệ các thành viên dễ bị tổn thương. Có rất nhiều cách để người chơi làm được việc này. Điều cốt yếu là phải giữ cho quái vật mạnh tránh xa những nhân vật phòng thủ yếu như Black hay White Mage. Người chơi phải lựa chọn hành động và suy nghĩ xem nó có tác dụng như thế nào đến Enmity của họ cũng như cả nhóm. Vì vậy có một vài Job nhất định được giao nhiệm vụ tạo ra nhiều Enmity nhất có thể để thu hút chú ý của quái vật. Level cao nhất trong Final Fantasy XI là 75 nhưng từ tháng 6 năm 2010 level tối đa sẽ tăng lên 99. Khi đạt tới mức này, người chơi có thể chuyển điểm kinh nghiệm EXP nhận được sang điểm giới hạn Limit Point. Limit Point dùng để tùy biến nhân vật, mua Ability, Trait và Stat mới. Weapon Skills và Magic Bursts Hiện thân của Limit Break trong Final Fantasy XI là các Weapon Skill. Tấn công vật lí giúp người chơi làm đầy thanh Tactical Point, tối đa đạt tới 300%. Khi con số vượt quá 100% thì có thể được sử dụng để chuyển thành Weapon Skill. Hiệu ứng của các skill này khá nhiều, tùy thuộc vào Job, vũ khí trang bị, thanh Tactical Points tới đâu và độ phù hợp của người chơi với vũ khí. Nếu đi cùng người khác, người chơi có thể dùng Weapon Skill để tạo ra Skillchain. Một Skillchain sẽ gây ra thêm nhiều sát thương hơn sau khi một loạt Weapon Skill được dùng. Dựa trên đó, Magic được dùng trong Skillchain tăng cường được độ sát thương, gọi là Magic Burst. Để tạo ra được Skillchain và Magic Burst tốt nhất có thể, người chơi phải cùng nhau hợp tác, tập trung vào thời gian và hành động của từng người. Thế Giới .]] Final Fantasy XI diễn ra trong thế giới Vana’diel, một hành tinh khá đa dạng về vùng miền, từ những sa mạc nóng bỏng đến miền băng giá lạnh lẽo. Dân cư Vana’diel trải rộng từ những Enlightened Races (chủng tộc văn minh) và Beastmen (Người thú) tới quái vật đơn giản. Truyền thuyết kể lại rằng Vana’diel được tạo ra để làm sân chơi cho các vị thần, tượng trưng cho một Crystal vĩ đại và có tri giác. Qua hàng thiên niên kỉ, thần tiên đã vui chơi ở đây đến khi họ chìm sâu vào một giấc ngủ. Trong giấc ngủ này, con cái của các vị thần đã lớn lên và phát triển tại Vana’diel, tạo ra vàng từ đá, du hành khắp nơi, xây dựng nên những thành phố hùng tráng và sản sinh ra nhiều vùng thảo nguyên khắp thế giới. Cuối cùng, lũ trẻ cũng muốn gia nhập cùng cha mẹ, xây dựng một con đường tới Cổng thánh vào Thiên đàng. Tức giận với hành động láo xược này, Người gác cổng đã trừng phạt chúng, ném các thành phố ra giữa đại dương. Sau đó không lâu, Thánh Altana thức tính và chứng kiễn sự đổ nát của Vana’diel. Cảm nhận được thứ cảm xúc mà chưa vị thần nào có trước đây - nỗi buồn - Altana đã rơi 5 giọt nước mắt. Chúng rơi xuống mặt đất, đem lại sự sống cho 5 chủng tộc của Vana’diel. Tuy nhiên vị thần bóng tối Promathia đã chức kiến việc này, chỉ trích sự yếu đuối của Altana và sự sống sinh ra từ nó. Promathia nguyền rủa 5 chủng tộc trong sự xung đột vĩnh cửu bằng cách khơi dậy những suy nghĩ đen tối nhất. Tính thờ ơ của Humes, tính kiêu ngạo của Elvaan, sự cuồng bạo của Galka, sự hèn nhát của Tarutaru, và tính đố kị của Mithra. Hắn tạo ra những con quái vật kinh khủng, gieo giắc khắp nơi, điều khiển chúng muôn đời chống lại dân cư Vana’diel và chiếm đoạt linh hồn họ. Từ đó không bao giờ có ai dám mở Cổng thánh nữa. Chủng Tộc Có 5 chủng tộc người chơi có thể sử dụng trong thế giới Vana’diel, đó là: *'Hume' :Tộc Hume xây dựng thành phố của mình, Cộng hòa Bastok trên vùng đất hoang Gustaberg. Họ có kĩ năng khá cân bằng trên mọi địa hình và có diện mạo đơn giản so với các tộc khác. Chính khả năng thích nghi đã giúp tộc Hume sống được ở khắp các vùng đất và có số lượng lớn nhất trên Vana’diel. Hume phải chịu những tội lỗi vì tính thờ ơ của mình. *'Galka' :Là loài mạnh mẽ nhất, tộc Galka có thân hình cực kì cao lớn, đồ sộ. Thành phố quê hương họ bị phá hủy hàng trăm năm trước bởi Antican, khiến dân Galka phải đi lánh nạn. Rất nhiều người đến Bastok sống cùng Hume nhưng bị coi là tầng lớp dưới. Galka khác biệt hẳn với các tộc khác vì họ không có giới tính, tái sinh bằng cách đầu thai vào kiếp mới. Họ có chỉ số Vitality và HP cao nhưng MP thấp nhất trong số 5 loài. Tội lỗi của họ là sự cuồng bạo. *'Elvaan' :Sống tại Vương quốc Sand’Oria, loài Elvaan được nhận biết qua chiều cao, dáng người thon thả và đôi ta lớn, nhọn hoắt. Nhiều Elvaan rất sùng đạo, luôn theo đuổi 1 niềm tin bất diệt được phản ánh qua cuộc sống hàng ngày của họ. Tộc này có chỉ số Streng và Mind cao, tuy nhiên Intelligence lại thấp. Tội lỗi của họ là sự kiêu ngạo. *'Mithra' :Tộc người trông giống loài mèo Mithra có sự mất cân bằng về giới tính, với tỉ lệ nữ cao hơn nam. Vì thế chỉ có phụ nữ mới có quyền rời khỏi vùng đất quê hương an toàn để đi du hành Vana’diel. Họ có chỉ số Agility và Dexterity khá hoàn hảo. Tội lỗi của Mithras là tính đố kị. *'Tarutaru' :Tuổi tác của tộc tí hon Tarutaru không phản ánh qua kích cỡ của họ. Sống tại Liên bang Windurst, những người Tarutaru nổi tiếng vì tài khám phá và phát minh phép thuật, là thứ mà họ nổi trội nhất, vì họ có chỉ số Intelligence cao. Nhưng thân hình nhỏ bé khiến cho Taru có Strength thấp nhất so với các tộc khác. Tội lỗi của Tarutaru là sự hèn nhát. Cốt Truyện Lịch sử hiện tại 20 năm trước, Đại chiến Crystal diễn ra trên Vana’diel. Chúa tể Bóng đêm triệu tập tất cả Người thú và tiến hành cuộc chiến, mưu đồ tiêu diệt năm chủng tộc của Altana, gây hỗn loạn cho vùng đất này. Giai đoạn đầu của cuộc chiến, các quốc gia trên Vana’diel chiến đấu với Người thú một các độc lập nhưng chịu hết thất bại này đến thất bại khác vì sự vượt trội về quân số của kẻ thù. Theo chỉ thị của Archduke Kam'lanaut ở Jeuno, các quốc gia San d’Oria, Bastok, Windurst, và Tavnazia bỏ qua sự hằn thù lịch sử của mình, lập nên Liên minh Altana. Họ bắt đầu chia sẻ thông tin và tài nguyên, họ dần dần phát triển được một chiến dịch giải phóng toàn bộ lục địa. Sau 2 năm chiến tranh đẫm máu, Liên minh Altana đánh bại được Chúa tể Bóng đêm và đội quân của hắn. Nhưng cái giá của chiến thắng là rất cao, nhiều thành phố bị phá hủy, người Tavnazia hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi bản đồ. Tổn thất về người lên tới hàng chục hàng. Vana’diel đã thay đổi rất nhiều qua 20 năm kể từ cuộc chiến đó, hướng tới một thời kì yên bình dài lâu. Liên minh Altana vẫn tồn tại giữa các quốc gia và bước sang một giai đoạn mới. Nhiều nơi được xây dựng lại và có cuộc sống bình thường như trước khi có cuộc Đại chiến, trao đổi buôn bán và đường bay cho Airship giữa các quốc gia đơn lẻ dần được hình thành. Các thành phố tuy chưa hồi phục thực sự sau tổn thất to lớn về người, sau này phụ thuộc vào nhưng nhà thàm hiểm làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Họ có nhiệm vụ duy trì nền hòa bình mong manh của vùng đất vì có tin đồn rằng bóng đêm sẽ một lần nữa bao trùm lên nơi đây. Cốt truyện được tiết lộ về sau bởi các bản mở rộng, xin đọc mục phần mở rộng bên dưới. Mở Rộng Các phiên bản mở rộng Final Fantasy XI hiện tại có 4 bản mở rộng. Mỗi bản lại thêm một cốt truyện mới cho người chơi hoàn thành. Ngoài ra còn có những khu vực mới để khám phá, tìm vũ khí, áo giáp, trang bị, quái vật và cả những công thức mới trong gameplay (ví dụ như Truy kích, Chiến dịch hay Vây hãm): *''Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart'' :Bắt đầu ngay sau khi câu chuyện trong Final Fantasy XI gốc kết thúc, người chơi phát hiện ra rằng còn có 2 người trong chủng tộc Zilart sống sót sau thảm họa diệt chủng. Người chơi sẽ phải chiến đấu để tìm ra sự thật đằng sau cuộc Đại chiến Crystal và ngăn không cho Cổng Thánh được mở ra dẫn đến sự hủy diệt của Vana’diel. *''Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia'' :Sau khi khám phá được lối vào đại lục địa cổ đại Crags ở vùng đất trung tâm, một sự kiện được gọi là “The Emtiness” khiến cho toàn thể Vana’diel lo lắng. Một đứa trẻ xanh xao bí ẩn được cho là nguyên nhân của hoạt động lạ. Liệu câu chuyện cổ về 2 vị thần song sinh Promathia có liên quan gì không? *''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan'' :Đế chế Aht Urhgan bỗng nhiên mở cửa đường biên giới với vùng Middle Lands sau nhiều năm tự cách li với thế giới. Lo lắng về sức mạnh mới nổi này, lãnh đạo của các thành phố lập tức gửi một đại diện đến đánh giá tình hình. Bạn là người được chọn để tìm ra ý định thực sự của Đế chế, giải mãi bí mật về những báu vật ban tặng sự sông Astral Candescence, Dark Riders và Dauntless Pirates. *''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess'' :Hệ thống hang động Maws xuất hiện trên thế giới đã được phát hiện có khả năng dịch chuyển không gian trong 20 năm trở lại đi, khi Đại chiến Crystal diễn ra. Người chơi được giới thiệu với Cait Sith, người muốn có sự giúp đỡ trong việc hàn gắn vết thương chiến tranh. Việc làm này sẽ ảnh hưởng gì tới tương lai đây? Add-Ons Bên cạnh các bản mở rộng còn có các chương phụ thêm (add-on). Không như phần mở rộng đầy đủ, mỗi phần add-on được công bố hoàn chỉnh trong mỗi bản cập nhật. 3 phần add-on đầu tiên tập trung vào cốt truyện phụ trong khi 3 phần Abyssea sắp phát hành lại đi sâu vào nội dung về những trận đánh cấp độ cao. *''Final Fantasy XI: A Crystalline Prophecy: Ode to Life Bestowing'' :Một Crystal bí ẩn xuất hiện trên Vana’diel, báo hiệu sự tận diệt của thế giới. Người chơi phải tìm nguyên nhân vì sao crystal này xuất hiện, và cậu bé được gọi với tên Aldo là ai… *''Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat: Evil in Small Doses'' :Cốt truyện bắt đầu khá đơn giản khi một trận mưa lớn vô tình rơi vào khu nhà đổ nát của Moggle. Tuy nhiên sự kiện nhỏ nhặt này lại khởi nguồn cho một cơn ác mộng chưa từng có trong lịch sử loài Moggle. *''Final Fantasy XI: A Shantotto Ascension: The Legend Torn, Her Empire Born'' :Sau một thời gian vắng mặt không có lí do, Giáo sư Shantotto trở về Windurst, gây shock với học viên của mình bằng thái độ cư xử rất thô lỗ. Shantotto luôn tự cho mình là người đứng đầu của một vương quốc. Người chơi phải tìm hiểu ngọn nguồn của sự thay đổi này. *''Final Fantasy XI: Vision of Abyssea'' :Một trong ba add-on mới cho Final Fantasy XI phát hành tháng 6 năm 2010. *''Final Fantasy XI: Scars of Abyssea'' :Một trong ba add-on mới cho Final Fantasy XI phát hành tháng 9 năm 2010. *''Final Fantasy XI: Heroes of Abyssea'' :Một trong ba add-on mới cho Final Fantasy XI phát hành tháng 12 năm 2010. Âm Nhạc Final Fantasy XI hiện đang là game có số soundtrack lớn nhất trong series Final Fantasy, số album đã phát hành bao gồm tới 200 bài, kéo dài hơn 11 giờ nghe. Âm nhạc trong game được cập nhật hàng năm. Những cập nhật mới nhất đưa ra cùng lúc với các bản mở rộng, mỗi lần thêm khoảng 25 bài. Phiên bản đã phát hành của Final Fantasy XI trình diễn âm nhạc của Nobuo Uematsu, Kumi Tanioka và Naoshi Mizuta. Nhạc nèn chính, Distant Worlds, xuất hiện dưới khá nhiều dạng trong suốt quá trính chơi game, đôi khi có lời, đáng kể nhất là ở cuối của bản mở rộng thứ hai Chain of Promathia. Memoro de la Ŝtono là nhạc chủ đề thứ hai của Final Fantasy XI, nghe giống như một bài thánh ca hòa âm, lời bài hát được viết bằng tiếng Esperanto (ngôn ngữ do nhà ngữ văn Ba Lan Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof phát minh năm 1887). Theo Uematsu, lời bài hát tượng trưng cho hi vọng của đội ngũ phát triển rằng game này sẽ đóng góp vào việc đối thoại và hợp tác giữa các nền văn hóa. Sau phiên bản đầu tiên, âm nhạc của Final Fantasy XI gần đây được giao cho Naoshi Mizuta, ngoại trừ Chocobo Theme là sự trở lại của Nobuo. Soundtrack của Final Fantasy XI còn có những bài nhạc không dừng trong game. Một vài bản piano collection được nhận ra và The Star Onions, ban nhạc gồm các thành viên Naoshi Mizuta, Kumi Tanioka và Hidenori Iwasaki đã phát hành 2 album nhạc về Final Fantasy XI. Quá trình phát triển Ý tưởng ban đầu cho Final Fantasy XI được đề xướng bởi Hironobu Sakaguchi sau khi ông bị ấn tượng bởi game MMORPG phương Tây là EverQuest. Final Fantasy XI được công bố lần đầu tiên tại Japanese Square Millennium Event năm 2000, cùng với Final Fantasy X. Hiromichi Tanaka, nhà sản xuất của Final Fantasy XI cùng các bản mở rộng mô tả bản XI là “có tính Final Fantasy nhất trong tất cả các phần”, được đưa vào rất nhiều yếu tố chưa bao giờ có trong các tựa game trước vì giới hạn về công nghệ. Theo Tanaka, Final Fantasy III có ảnh hưởng nhiều nhất tới game này, có thể nhận ra qua Hệ thống Job. Bìa Đĩa Image:FFXI_JP_Special_Edition_Box_2002.jpg|Japanese special edition launch box (2002). Image:FFXI_PS2_cover_2004.jpg|U.S. launch cover (2004). Image:FFXI_JP_COP_Darkside.jpg|Japanese Chains of Promathia 'Darkside' cover (2004). File:Covers_ps2_promathia_japan.jpg|Japanese Chains of Promathia 'Lightside' cover (2004). Image:FFXI_US_Vanadiel_Collection_2005.jpg|U.S. Vana'diel Collection (2005). Image:FFXI_JP_ToAU_2006.jpg|Japanese Treasures of Aht Urhgan 'Darkside' cover (2005). Image:Covers_ps2_pack2.jpg|Japanese Treasures of Aht Urhgan 'Lightside' cover (2005). Final Fantasy XI Boxart.jpg|U.S. Final Fantasy XI including: Rise of Zilart, Chains of Promathia, and Treasures of Aht Urhgan (2006). Image:Ultimate_collection_2009_360.jpg|U.S. Ultimate Collection (2009). Thông Tin Thú Vị Trong anime “Welcome to the NHK!”, phần trung tâm trong 2 episodes kể về nhân vật chính bị nghiện trò “Ultimate Fantasy”. Game này có nhiều chi tiết giống với Final Fantasy XI. Logo của game giống y hệt với logo của Final Fantasy, các chủng tộc trong game là những biến đổi nhỏ của chủng tộc trong Final Fantasy XI. Avatar của nhân vật chính cũng có kiểu ăn mặc giống một Red Mage. Liên Kết Ngoài *[http://www.finalfantasyxi.com/ Trang quảng cáo chính thức của Final Fantasy XI] *Official PlayOnline site *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_XI Trang Final Fantasy XI tại Wikipedia] *[http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org Final Fantasy XI Wiki] de:Final Fantasy XI es:Final Fantasy XI Thể_loại:Games Thể_loại:Final Fantasy XI